


Welcome Surprises

by supershadsy



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do for a Chosen who seems to have everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSonata/gifts).



> A little birthday present for AlexSonata, who loves the red haired trash prince. Happy birthday!

Zelos stared out onto the mulling city (if you could call it that) of Palmacosta, just as the sun had left the horizon, a strip of pink still present in the clouds.  _ What a drag,  _ he thought, sighing into his hand.  _ Gotta get towed around with the world’s most earnest optimist and his crew to try and “save” the world. Does he really think he can put Sylvarant and Tethe’alla back together?  _

His eyes wandered to a mother dragging her child to the food stand--the child trying to wander away, but her firm hold kept him in check.  _ Ah, well. It’s better than being alone, right? _

_...Right? _

“Morning!” Zelos turned abruptly at the voice.  _ Speak of the devil.  _ Lloyd Irving, spiked hair going everywhere, only half dressed in his obnoxious red get-up, stretched and waved to him. “You’re up pretty early, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied. “I’m an early riser.”  _ I couldn’t sleep, that’s all. Why would you care?  _

“Oh, you must be like Professor Raine,” he remarked, standing right beside him. Even as Zelos inched away, Lloyd found a way to somehow get closer. “She’s always up at sunrise. That inn’s bed is awfully stiff though, so I couldn’t sleep in as much as I wanted to.”

“Hm.”  _ You’re so nice. You’re too fucking nice.  _ Lloyd’s profile shined in the early morning sun, the light hitting his brown eyes so they almost glowed gold.  _ And yet.  _

“You’re up Lloyd--oh, Zelos.” Raine had shown up at the door, and as soon as the boys turned to her, she immediately hid her hands behind her back. “Didn’t think either of you would be up at this hour.”

“What’ve you got there, pretty lady~?” Zelos said, noticing all of this immediately. He tilted his head and ran a hand through his hair, sticking out his chest. 

She frowned at him. “Nothing,” she replied curtly. Her gaze flickered between the two of them. “Since you’re up so early, why don’t the two of you go for a walk, hm?” 

“Huh?” Lloyd asked. “Why?”

Raine sighed sharp through her nose. “Maybe you could get some  _ supplies?  _ For when we leave?” Her head tilted and she continually kept glancing at Zelos, as if pointing out something. He raised an eyebrow.  _ What the hell is going on…? _

At last, Lloyd’s eyes widened, his mouth a round “O” shape.  _ “Oooh,  _ right! Yeah, we should do that!” He patted Zelos on the back, then patted his pants pockets. “Yeah, I’ve got some gald still. Let’s go!” 

“Wha--” In a moment, Zelos was swept away by Lloyd, nearly pushing him down the stairs of the inn and around the corner, down toward the market by the edge of town. He glanced back behind him as Raine disappeared inside.  _ What are they planning? I hope they haven’t figured anything out and-- _

“Whew, I wonder what we’re having for breakfast,” Lloyd commented, hands laced behind his head. “Maybe Genis can whip up something nice…”

“As long as it’s not rice balls again,” Zelos said. “I miss breakfasts up at the mansion--piles of pancakes, eggs, bacon…” He side-eyed Lloyd and smirked. “Being on this little adventure is going to take a toll on my handsome figure.”

Lloyd snickered and shook his head. “I think you’ll be fine,” he said, then reached into his pocket and sifted through the gald pieces in his pockets. “Okay, this should be enough for a few gels...maybe even a Life Bottle…”

“Don’t know why you’re so caught up on that stuff,” he said, hands on his hips as Lloyd approached the merchant. “Who says you need gels when you’ve got me to heal you~?”

“You know, you never sound that impressed about it,” Lloyd replied. “Er, five apple gels and a life bottle, please…”

“Hey, that’s harsh,” Zelos exclaimed. “I’ve saved you in a pinch a few times before.”

“Yeah,” Lloyd said, as he took the small bag from the merchant, turning fully toward him. “But these will be useful when you start whining when you’ve got a little scrape.”

“Again, my impeccable beauty must be preserved~.” Zelos fluttered his eyelashes, and Lloyd responded by jabbing his side as he pushed past him. 

“Whatever. Kratos put more effort into healing than you do.” His voice hesitated on the name, and he quickly looked down at the dirt below his feet. 

“Yeah, and look what happened to him,” Zelos commented. “Working for Cruxius and all that.”  _ Probably shouldn’t talk too much about that, given the circumstances… _

Lloyd squinted in thought, his brow furrowed. “I...don’t know. I don’t think he’s all bad, still.”

“Are you serious? After all the crap he put you through before?” 

“He keeps showing up and helping us, though!” Lloyd exclaimed, and when he met Zelos eyes, there was a fire there that he had only seen a few times before.  _ That “we can save everyone” look. Kid, you’re so naive, sometimes…  _ “I can’t help but...still trust him. A little bit.”

Zelos whistled through his teeth. “Sheesh, you’re going to get into some deep trouble if you keep thinking like that, you know that?”

Lloyd rolled his shoulders. “Maybe. But really, what’s wrong with trusting people? How far do you get shutting people away?” 

_ How far, indeed.  _ Zelos bit his lip, and found it hard to meet Lloyd’s eyes. 

“I don’t know. I know I can still trust all of you,” Lloyd concluded, with a small smile. “Colette, Genis, everyone back at the inn...and you, too.” His walk diverted enough to bump Zelos’ hip. “We can see this through together, yeah?” 

_ And you, too. And you, too.  _ The words echoed in his head, and made his ears hurt. “Y-yeah,” he managed, swallowing hard and running a hand through his hair. “Sounds...like a plan.” Thankfully, he managed to sound natural enough for Lloyd not to notice the strain that had drawn his face. 

They returned to the inn, and he managed to smooth himself out, the relaxed stride in his step, the casual smirk on his lips despite adrenaline throttling his heart. “So, another rice ball breakfast?” Zelos commented. 

To his surprise, Lloyd grinned wickedly. “You’ll see,” he said, and opened the door.

At the round table in the middle of the inn, everyone had gathered around--Colette and Sheena at the back of the table, followed by Genis, Raine, Presea, and Regal on the sides. A cake, sloppily frosted, sat in the middle of it, covered in candles and surrounded by various breakfast fixings--eggs, sausage, coffee, and toast, nearly burying the table. Everyone was beaming, just as they chanted:

_ “Happy birthday, Zelos!”  _

Colette bounced at the end of the table. “We got it done just in time!” she exclaimed, remnants of flour and batter on her hands and face. 

“This is a surprise,” Zelos replied, keeping his tone smarmy and smooth for appearances. “How’d you all figure it out?” 

“Oh, come on,” Sheena said. “Back in Meltokio, your birthday is practically a holiday. I can hear the parades from Mizuho.”

“They haven’t done that in a couple years, but…” Zelos trailed off, as he looked around at his companions.  _ They took the time to do this all...for me. Even after all that’s happened. For some pathetic Chosen who can barely do what he’s supposed to do. I’ve already double-crossed them once, and they think it won’t make a difference.  _

_ They really do...trust me.  _

_ Is this what it feels like? _

Beside him, Lloyd put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed it. “Well? Are you going to make a wish?” he asked. 

“I’m working on it,” he replied. The candle light, wax dripping slowly onto the surface of the cake, only just beginning to pool, mocked him.  _ What can I wish for? What can I wish for, when what I really want _

_ is all around me?  _

The back of his eyes began to sting, and he took a huge breath and blew out all the candles at once, to the cheers of his companions.


End file.
